


Snake Oil

by dorking



Series: McReyes shorts [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, angsty, talk of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorking/pseuds/dorking
Summary: Jesse had a suppressed scowl on his face "Mouth-kissing", punctuated in a manner implying that it was some kind of sin, "Just ain't my thing, boss."





	

Gabriel Reyes couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was about Jesse McCree that ignited his attraction. Although as Jesse was now, bathed in the dying rooftop sunlight with dirty unkempt hair swaying in the slight breeze, he was beginning to understand just a little. The best way Gabriel could describe Jesse was _fleeting;_ like sand pouring through your fingers. McCree was a 'here nor there' kind of guy, he just _was as he was._ Like the warm wind of the summer, McCree signaled his departure as soon as he arrived.

Jesse's eyelashes were shining golden through the setting sunbeam, his face illuminated in orange hue from his cigar; _where did he get those damn things anyway?_

Jesse exhaled a puff of smoke through his nose. He was quiet and what looked like, if Gabriel didn't know better, pensive. Jesse McCree rarely had troubling thoughts on his mind. Reaching out his hand, Gabriel attempted to see if he could feel that sunlit warmth on Jesse's beard and freckles. Jesse flinched, mildly surprised "What's that, boss?". Gabriel grunted in response, thumb stroking through the coarse hairs on Jesse's chin. Mapping the curves of Jesse's nose and mouth, Reyes noted that his lips were still a youthful pink. Even though he had seen Jesse come into his own, and was clearly an adult, he still hadn't quite reached the point where his age was no longer ambiguous. Gabriel leaned over, sliding the cigar out from between those lips without any hassle to steal a drag. It felt damn good.

Blowing out from his mouth, Gabriel watched his breath fade into the purpled sky. Jesse didn't make a move to retrieve the cigar, instead waiting obediently for his commander to return it in his own time. They'd just do this now and again, spend time together on the roof of the base. Sometimes they'd chat, sometimes they just shared a smoke in silence. Gabriel appreciated it immensely. He appreciated Jesse's company in a way he knew he'd never be able to verbalize. It felt a little too poetic, too soft.  _Too fucking embarrassing._  

Although he'd never be able to tell the younger man _all_ of the words he deserved, Gabriel had been able to muster the most important three. He wasn't a romantic, but he wasn't a coward. Maybe he was just too used to being succinct. 

Reyes took out the cigar with another puff, now rolling it between his thumb and index finger. He looked at his hands, and back at Jesse who was chewing his lip absentmindedly. Gabriel could see the tip of Jesse's tongue darting out to lick the tiny raw wounds forming where his teeth had been.

When he leaned in, lips ghosting over Jesse's, he felt the other man still and stiffen. Gabriel had a feeling Jesse didn't enjoy being kissed on the mouth; Jesse hardly reciprocated, and never once engaged on his own accord. Reyes pulled back after a chaste peck, trying to decipher Jesse's impassible reaction.

"You don't like that much, do you?" Gabriel asked, tossing the cigar to the ground beneath his boot. He snuffed it out with a stomp and slide. Jesse shrugged, his ears tinting red in response to his lost smoke.

"Why, McCree?"

Jesse had a suppressed scowl on his face "Mouth-kissing", punctuated in a manner implying that it was some kind of sin, "Just ain't my thing, boss."

That wasn't going to be enough to appease Gabriel, "Listen, I get it. But I don't want to put everything on the table here, when you won't even show me your hand." Reyes was hesitating to define their relationship, knowing that McCree would freeze up if pressed. Jesse pulled the hat off his head to play with it idly so he could avoid eye contact, "...too intimate" he breathed just above a whisper. There was a thought darkening Jesse's face now.

Gabriel cocked his eyebrow "Who hurt you, Agent?", he asked bordering on incredulity and sarcasm. Some part of Gabriel wanted Jesse to answer honestly, while some other part of him was afraid to push that far. But he was never one to step down, "What happened to you in Deadlock?"

Jesse was scowling now, clearly angry. Reyes always asked for too much; the cowboy had had enough. _Give the man a dose of his own snake oil,_ "What happened to _you_ in S.E.P, Commander?"

"What? Nothing in particular."

"You were with Morrison."

"Yes?"

Jesse shifted so his arms were on his knees, "You were _with_ Morrison."

Gabriel barked out an honest laugh which surprised Jesse, " _Mierda,_ hell no McCree. Have you ever met Jack? Have you ever met a straight guy in your life? He's so vanilla he's practically melting. Christ. No. Never."

"But you were in love with him"

_Bullseye_

Gabriel sputtered.

Growing immediately red in the face, it was Reyes' turn to be angry; mostly because he knew Jesse had backed him into a corner. There was no answer he could give McCree that would dismantle the accusation. Of course Jesse already knew the answer anyways. Absolutely seething, "That's just none of your damn business" he hissed.

"Well, that's how I feel talking 'bout Deadlock."

Gabriel's brow released some tension; _oh_. He'd never even considered it that way.

The silence between them was awkward. Jesse was fiddling with his hat as Gabriel drew up his hood, the air now had a slight chill as the last few rays of sun were swallowed beneath the horizon. They sat like this for a while, watching the dusk sink into the evening.

Jesse cut the quiet in a delicate voice, "Listen."

Reyes caught McCree's eyes with his own, he nodded once.  
  
"Let's just say I made my rounds when I first joined Deadlock. I didn't have too much else to offer at the time".

Reyes stilled his breathing, "McCree...shit you'd be what? How old?"

Jesse grimaced ruefully, "I thought I was old enough."

"You'd only be-"  
  
"-Shush", the cowboy chuckled. "I think we'd both be happier if you didn't do the math on that. It's over with now, Reyes. I don't worry 'bout it much anymore. I just got my preferences, and they will be what they are." After a second thought, "It ain't...it ain't got nothing to do with what he have going on here."

"Fuck, McCree." Gabriel saw Jesse's eyes slide away from his own, the blood in his ears implicating his embarrassment. He couldn't help but reach out and place a firm hand on the cowboy's shoulder. Jesse tried to shrug it off in response, " _It's fine_. I don't need your pity Reyes"

That wasn't it. Gabriel felt his heart ache painfully watching as Jesse ran a hand over the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. Ashamed. Reyes insistently took a fistful of Jesse's sleeve regardless of the others protest, and drew the younger mans body closer to his own.

"Gabriel it's fine"

Reyes grunted, slinging his other arm around Jesse's shoulder in a semi-forced embrace. It was a clumsy pose, McCree was somehow both limp and tensed in Gabriel's touch.

"It's fine, boss"  
  
Reyes only tightened his arms, stroking Jesse's back. After a bit, he could feel Jesse trembling softly from the stress of their position. His whole body was shaking, but the younger man didn't move away.

McCree, now burying his face in Gabriel's chest,

"It's fine"

 


End file.
